


Kisah Para Monster

by aicchan, athnesnea, Dragredder (Lady_Bellatrix)



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki | Masked Rider Ryuki
Genre: Humor, M/M, RP, Roleplay
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aicchan/pseuds/aicchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/athnesnea/pseuds/athnesnea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Dragredder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisah para Rider sudah diceritakan dalam Kamen Rider Ryuuki, tapi bagaimana dengan para Contract Monster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisah Para Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah roleplaying para Contract Monster dari Kamen Rider Ryuuki dengan memanfaatkan fasilitas pseud yang salah satu fungsinya adalah untuk roleplaying.
> 
> Disclaimer: Konsep Kamen Rider dibuat dan dikembangkan oleh Shotaro Ishinomori. Hak cipta seri Kamen Rider dipegang oleh Toei Corporation. RP ini hanyalah untuk tujuan hiburan dan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> Para Contract Monster juga layak untuk memiliki kisahnya sendiri ^^
> 
> Peringatan: kemungkinan OOC.

( _Dragredder terbang mondar-mandir dengan perlahan. Sedikit menanjak, turun lagi, lalu berbalik. Diliriknya Dunia Nyata dengan bosan. Majikannya_ _tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk memangsa manusia. Jangankan manusia, untuk membiarkan dragredder memangsa Monster lain saja dia ragu.)_

Aaaaaah, bosan! Ke mana bocah baka itu?! Pasti dia sedang mengikuti pemuda suram berbaju hitam majikan Darkwing itu. Apa menariknya dia?! Bukannya memberiku makan ....

Hei, itu ada kepiting! Kepiting bakar, aku dataaaaaaaaangg!


End file.
